


Il calore del dragon slayers

by ImperialPair



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: ...si scambiarono un bacio che suggellò il loro accordo di amore eterno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il calore del dragon slayers  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Pairing: Gray x Natsu  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Sei troppo bollente: sto impazzendo!”  
> OOC PWP

La sua mente mai aveva immaginato quanto Natsu potesse essere caldo, certo Gray era sempre stato consapevole che il Dragon Slayer del fuoco fosse avesse una temperatura più alta degli altri esseri viventi, ma mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che nelle profondità di quel ragazzo si nascondessero fiamme allo stato puro.  
Per lui che era vissuto fra lande ghiacciate fin da quando era un bambino, che desiderava solo imparare la potente magia del ghiaccio, era troppo da sopportare, una vera atrocità.  
Il mago nonostante non tollerasse quel veemente e torrido calore, non aveva la forza necessaria per smettere di spingere dentro il compagno di gilda. Era un vero contro senso e Gray lo sapeva perfettamente.  
Ad ogni movimento rischiava di essere divorato da Natsu, o meglio dalle fiamme assopite all’interno di quel ragazzo che stavano infiammando il suo corpo sempre stato freddo e gelido per colpa della sua glaciale magia.  
«Natsu… nhn… ah…» Voleva far sue quelle fiamme, far si quel fuoco avvampasse e contagiasse la sua mente corrompendola completamente «Sei troppo bollente: sto impazzendo!»  
«E tu Gray sei così freddo che fai rabbrividire ogni parte di me: lo sto amando più di qualsiasi altra cosa!»  
Era quello il potere di un Dragon Slayer? Far cadere le persone ai propri piedi tramite la magia insegnata loro dagli antichi ed estinti dragoni?  
Lui ormai era andato e nella sua mente esisteva solo il calore di Natsu capace di corrodere il suo animo e sciogliere tutto il suo congelato corpo.  
«Natsu non lasciarti possedere così intimamente da nessun altro»  
«Solo se tu prometti di essere solo mio.»  
Nessuno dei due riuscì a trattenersi in quell’istante donandosi a vicenda le fiamme e il ghiaccio di cui erano dotati, le stesse che accompagnarono quell’amplesso fino a quando ormai il piacere fu così intenso da riversarsi completamente una nel corpo e l’altro sul dorso.  
I due maghi ormai esausti, rimasero su quel letto che li aveva visti uniti intimamente e si scambiarono un bacio che suggellò il loro accordo di amore eterno.

 


End file.
